


One-Shots | Steven Universe

by Tatttletale



Series: Steven Universe - Requests [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatttletale/pseuds/Tatttletale
Summary: . . . . "You're so . . . temperamental.""Just like you, my dear."Blue choked out a laugh, lifting her head to gaze up at the other. "That's true, I suppose. . ." . . . .. . . . It was only Jasper's first day alive, and yet, in accordance to her insanely successful first battle, she was being taken back to Homeworld to meet Pink Diamond. Her Diamond. . . .. . . . Pink Diamond tried to hide her frustration as she sat on her throne.She smiled. "Jasper." . . . .. . . . "Hello, Starlight," the enormous Diamond crooned.Steven stood quaking in his sandals."I do hope you're settling in well. I'm sure your playtime must have been exhausting for you, dear. Everyone really is so glad to see you back and ready to behave." . . . .. . . . She couldn't remember her name. She couldn't even remember whom she served. All she knew was white, and solitude."Only Pink Diamond's presence is necessary," she heard herself say. She was used to it by now, but the prospect of speaking words she couldn't process still frightened her. . . .





	1. My Diamond: Part I (Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper stepped into the room, standing tall and saluting Pink Diamond.
> 
> "Please, you don't have to do that."
> 
> The warm, musical voice induced her to lift her gaze. Pink Diamond seemed calm but alert, her surreal eyes effortlessly locking with Jasper's own. She tensed under her powerful gaze.
> 
> "But, my Diamond— I . . . I'm showing you my respect." It felt like a crime to argue with such a presence.
> 
> Pink Diamond closed her eyes and laughed. The light sound set Jasper's skin tingling.
> 
> "Respect? Your respect for what? For sitting here and looking pretty?"
> 
>  
> 
> On her very first day alive, Jasper is sent for an audience with her own opulent Diamond.

It was only Jasper's first day alive, and yet, in accordance to her insanely successful first battle, she was being taken back to Homeworld to meet Pink Diamond.  _Her_  Diamond.  
  
        As she sat in the ship, gazing out at the stars flashing past, she found herself tracing the pink emblem on her uniform. She could barely quell the excitement in her chest. It was all she could do to stop herself from punching through the walls of the ship in pure joy. She just sat, fists trembling on her knees.  
  
        The members of the Ruby crew kept sneaking her amazed glances — deep down, they seemed terrified to have this Gem-shattering powerhouse on their ship, but Jasper could see the awe and respect in the way they moved around her and saluted her.  
  
        Jasper had not yet seen any of the Diamonds. She had examined their murals inside the Moon Control Base, but that was all. Even though Pink Diamond's mural was the barest and had only one colony, hers was Jasper's favourite. There was something about her serene figure, reaching up to hold her colony in an almost awestruck way, that just seemed beautiful to her. The thought of meeting such a Gem set a storm of nervous butterflies storming through her stomach.  
  
        "We're here . . . Jasper."  
  
        The voice snapped her out of her revelry. Jasper lifted her gaze to find a nervous Ruby saluting her by the door. Steeling herself, she stood and stalked down the plank, following another Ruby stationed outside.  
  
        The smaller Gem led her down high, pink halls and matching doorways, each engraved — interestingly — with what looked to be an organic plant form from Pink Diamond's first colony. Eventually they stopped in front of the largest door yet, and while the Ruby stood still and expressionless beside her, Jasper wrung her hands. She was almost terrified of what waited for her behind that door.  
  
        She occupied herself by surveying the corridor. There were three doors on this side (as far as she could see), five on the opposing wall and what seemed like the barracks at the far end to her left. There was a diamond set in the middle of the barracks doors.  
  
        Suddenly, the door in front of her slid open, revealing as enormous pink room, peppered with enormous carved pillars — and a pink Gem in the middle of it all, barely taller than herself.  
  
        The Gem leant forward and smiled. "Jasper."  
  
        The Quartz felt a small jab in her side and looked down to find the Ruby stepping back. She gestured at the doorway, and, taking a breath (more to steady herself than serve any biological purpose), Jasper stepped into the room, standing tall and saluting Pink Diamond.  
  
        "Please, you don't have to do that."  
  
        The warm, musical voice induced her to lift her gaze. Pink Diamond seemed calm but alert, her surreal eyes effortlessly locking with Jasper's own. She tensed under her powerful gaze.  
  
        "But, my Diamond— I . . . I'm showing you my respect." It felt like a crime to argue with such a presence.  
  
        Pink Diamond closed her eyes and laughed. The light sound set Jasper's skin tingling.  
  
        "Respect? Your respect for what? For sitting here and looking pretty?"  
  
        Jasper was shocked. Feeling flustered, she focussed back on the floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
        Her Diamond wouldn't accept her respect. She didn't respect herself. Then . . . why did Jasper look up to her? She respected her. . .  
  
        "F-For . . . For creating me, my Diamond."  
  
        Pink Diamond's expression hadn't been stony to begin with, but something about her softened. There was a moment's pause, and then her shoulders slumped, as if relieved of a great weight. She thought she saw something flicker across her Diamond's face, but then it was gone, replaced by a small smile.  
  
        "I heard that your first battle was a major success."  
  
        Jasper felt a bloom of pride in her chest and she straightened respectfully. "Yes . . . Yes, my Diamond!" she replied confidently. "The moment I emerged I . . . I ran straight into the fight. I thought of you, and the other Diamonds, and of how much you still had to do. I fought for Homeworld, my Diamond. I fought for you—"  
  
        Jasper could see her Diamond's shoulders tense, and she cut herself off. Several seconds ticked by in heavy silence. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, but then Pink Diamond seemed to snap to attention.  
  
        Her lips curled delicately. "Thank you, Jasper. How noble."  
  
        Warm pride blossomed in her chest, and she beamed. She had made her Diamond proud. . . This beautiful, powerful Gem was proud of  _her_. She couldn't take her eyes off the larger Gem's face . . . and that smile. That smile encompassed every flicker of joy she could ever hope for.  
  
        Suddenly, Jasper felt her hand in an intimate grasp, and she was jerked back to reality. She gazed up into fantastic fuchsia eyes.  
  
        "I, and all of Homeworld, I'm sure, appreciate your strength and bravery. You will make a very positive contribution to our forces. We may yet stop this rebellion."  
  
        Jasper just stared in awe. After what felt like ages gazing at her Diamond's perfect features, she swallowed and cautiously drew back to salute her.  
  
        "Thank you, My Diamond. I'll— I'll try my best."  
  
        With that, she was escorted from the room by a short, lithe Gem, and the huge door slid shut behind them.  
  
        Her chest was filled with adoration for her Diamond, and in her mind, her last few words were looping over and over in her mind.  _How noble . . . appreciate your strength and bravery._  
  
        Before she knew it, she was back on the Ruby escort ship, seated on the bench by the door. As the ship pulled off, headed back to Earth, Jasper found she couldn't stop smiling.  
  
         _I won't let you down, my Diamond. I promise._


	2. My Diamond: Part II (Pink Diamond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond smiled weakly. "I heard that your first battle was a major success."
> 
> The Quartz brightened. "Yes . . . Yes, my Diamond! The moment I emerged I . . . I ran straight into the fight. I thought of you, and the other Diamonds, and of how much you still had to do. I fought for Homeworld, my Diamond. I fought for you."
> 
> And just like that, her heart had gone cold again. For Homeworld, indeed. For the killing of life on all inhabited planets.
> 
> Her smile was strained and fake. "Thank you, Jasper. How noble."
> 
>  
> 
> Pink Diamond forces herself to stay civil to the Gem who is ruining her chances to save the Earth.

Pink Diamond tried to hide her frustration as she sat on her throne.  
  
        She had tried everything in her power to make sure that her own armed forces would fail in their mission to fell Rose Quartz's army. She had chosen the most ineffective site for the Beta Kindergarten, feigning haste and desperation, sure that at least most of the Quartzes would come out defective — and in that case, she could persuade them as Rose Quartz to escape the tyrannical clutches of Homeworld and to join her in protecting the Earth as their new home.  
  
        Instead, despite her best efforts, the detestable location of the Beta Kindergarten had resulted in the perfect Quartz — a Quartz whom, that very day, had collectively poofed and shattered almost eighty rebelling Gems. A Quartz who had severely handicapped the Crystal Gem alliance, and one that she now had to smile at and congratulate.  
  
        "My Diamond."  
  
        She lifted her eyes to the door, where her Pearl stood, saluting. Pink Diamond frowned, and the salute was hurriedly dropped.  
  
        A silence fell.  
  
        Pearl hung her head.  
  
        "I'm sorry."  
  
        "It's alright," Pink replied. She sighed. "You've— you've always been a Pearl. It's not your fault. I just . . . Wish we could be equals. We are as the—" She stopped herself. Anyone could be listening. ". . . You know."  
  
       "Yes." Noticing the flashing panel beside the door, she hurriedly gathered herself. "Jasper 2FG has arrived for your audience."  
  
        With effort, Pink Diamond straightened in her seat and plastered a smile on her face. "Then please, send her in."  
  
        The high pink door slid open, and there stood a huge, solid, orange Quartz. Despite her intimidating stance, Pink Diamond could clearly see the anxiety etched into her features.  
  
        She smiled. "Jasper."  
  
        The Ruby by the Quartz's side stepped back, and the Jasper nervously entered, saluting as the door slid shut behind her.  
  
        "Please, you don't have to do that."  
  
        The Jasper stiffened, confusion washing over her face. "But, my Diamond— I . . . I'm showing you my respect."  
  
        Pink forced a laugh. "Respect? Your respect for what? For sitting here and looking pretty?"  
  
        The Jasper didn't move — she seemed rooted to the spot. She lowered her eyes. "F-For . . . For creating me, my Diamond."  
  
        The bitterness in her chest eased a little. She supposed that was appropriate. This Gem had just as much right to live she did — and she was formidable. Perhaps she could bring her to her side. Rose Quartz's side.  
  
        Pink Diamond smiled weakly. "I heard that your first battle was a major success."  
  
        The Quartz brightened. "Yes . . . Yes, my Diamond! The moment I emerged I . . . I ran straight into the fight. I thought of you, and the other Diamonds, and of how much you still had to do. I fought for Homeworld, my Diamond. I fought for you."  
  
        And just like that, her heart had gone cold again.  _For Homeworld, indeed. For the killing of life on all inhabited planets._  
  
        Her smile was strained and fake. "Thank you, Jasper. How noble."  
  
        With a slight grating sound, the enormous door slid open again to reveal a small, slender figure. Yellow Diamond's Pearl.  
  
        "My Clarity, Yellow Diamond is here to see you. Her Luminescence has urgent matters to attend to so she would appreciate if you could commence an audience at once."  
  
        Pink Diamond almost sighed in relief — she couldn't hold up this warm façade much longer. She leant forward and took Jasper's hand in her own. "I, and all of Homeworld, I'm sure, appreciate your strength and bravery. You will make a very positive contribution to our forces. We may yet stop this rebellion."  
  
        Eyes wide, Jasper cautiously withdrew her hand and gave her a wooden salute. "Thank you, My Diamond. I'll— I'll try my best."  
  
        And with that, Yellow Pearl escorted the looming Quartz out of the room. Once left alone, Pink heaved a great sigh and slumped back in her seat. She hoped that this Jasper wouldn't be of too great a hinderance to the Crystal Gems.  
  
        At the sound of loud bootsteps echoing down the hall, she sat up and smoothed her clothes. She was always being berated by the older Diamonds, and was determined not to give Yellow a reason to snap upon her arrival.


	3. Apprehension (Blue/Yellow Diamond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ". . . I'm sorry."
> 
> Blue shook her head, shoulders trembling. Yellow gave a sad sigh and pulled back, lifting the other's chin to meet her eyes.
> 
> "Blue . . . I mean it. I'm sorry."
> 
> She leant forward and kissed her forehead. Blue only let out a muffled sob and stepped forward, hiding her face in the other's chest.
> 
> "You're so . . . temperamental."
> 
> "Just like you, my dear."
> 
> Blue choked out a laugh, lifting her head to gaze up at the other. "That's true, I suppose. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Bellow Diamond" — for umiryuzzaki1 on Fanfiction.net! Hope you enjoy! :)

Steven was walking through the hallways of Pink Diamond's Museum when he heard the raised voices.

        In front of him was a leviathan door inset with what looked like the carving of a cherry blossom. Familiar voices floated from behind it.

        "What were you  _thinking_? These Gems have been bubbled for millennia! How would they fare with their court  _gone_  and their Diamond . . .  _inundated_?"

        "Yellow, please—"

        "No! What would happen if we let them out now? How are we supposed to explain to them everything that happened? That they were gathered and poofed for  _nothing_?"

        "She— Pink . . . is back. They deserve to come out . . . after everything they've endured. They're hers."

        "I can't  _believe_  you!"

        Cautiously, Steven unlocked the huge doors and slipped through. Blue and Yellow Diamond were standing facing each other in the middle of the room, surrounded by bubbled Rose Quartzes. Another occupied bubble floated above Yellow's open palm.

        Frowning, Yellow closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, turning away.

        " _Honestly._  This . . . This is ridiculous. They no longer serve a purpose for Homeworld. Without Pink, they're useless."

        "Pink Diamond is  _back_ —"

        Yellow rounded on Blue, exasperated. " _That_  is not Pink. You heard him!  _Pink Diamond_  is gone! She gave her gem to the boy — and she's  _gone_! She may as well be shattered!"

        Blue inhaled a sharp breath. She looked crestfallen.

        Gazing at Yellow, the other Diamond's eyes shone, her lip trembled, and then she covered her face in her hands.

        Yellow was shocked into stillness. Slowly, her gaze lowered, and she watched as droplets splashed to the floor.

        She looked up to find Blue hunched over, shuddering.

        Her face fell. Quietly, she returned the bubble to the floating hoard, and stepped forward to embrace the other Diamond. Blue buried her face in her shoulder, and Yellow slowly raised a hand to stroke her hair, kissing the top of her head.

        ". . . I'm sorry."

        Blue shook her head, shoulders trembling. Yellow gave a sad sigh and pulled back, lifting the other's chin to meet her eyes.

        "Blue . . . I mean it. I'm sorry."

        She leant forward and kissed her forehead. Blue only let out a muffled sob and stepped forward, hiding her face in the other's chest.

        "You're so . . . temperamental."

        "Just like you, my dear."

        Blue choked out a laugh, lifting her head to gaze up at the other. "That's true, I suppose. . ."

        Yellow wrapped her arms around her, eyes wandering the room. "I . . . I overreacted. There's . . . been a lot happening these past few weeks. When things are going smoothly again, we can discuss this matter further." She hugged her tighter. ". . . I promise."

        Blue returned the embrace. "Thank you."

        The two were silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Yellow spoke.

        "I'm losing control of myself. I'm never like this with anyone else."

        Blue laughed, stepping back. Her hands remained resting lightly on the other Gem's shoulders.

        "It sounds like I'm finally breaking through to you." The ghost of a smile played around her lips as she lifted a hand to set on Yellow's chest. The room fell again into a comfortable silence as she traced the outlines of the latter's gem. Yellow visibly shivered, catching Blue's hand in her own.

        "Getting touchy again, are we?" Blue teased. Her smile was faint but undeniable as she squeezed the other's hand.

        "No. . ."

        Steven noticed that Yellow's brow was creased in thought. Blue wasn't very far behind.

        "Yellow? What's wrong?"

        The latter shook her head.

        "I'm just. . ." She caught Blue's other hand in her own. "What will happen once we free them? Is that really the best idea?"

        Blue hesitated — but only for a second. ". . . They deserve to be freed. After everything we've done." She raised her eyes to meet Yellow's. "It's the least we can do."

        She tensed a little as a gloved hand brushed over her gem, but a millisecond later the apprehension was gone again.

        ". . . You're right." A gentle smile appeared on Yellow's face, and she leant forward, resting her forehead on Blue's. "What would I do without you, Blue?"

        "Uhh . . . excuse me?"

        Yellow wrenched herself away, hurriedly straightening and brushing herself down. Flustered.

        The two Diamonds turned to Steven, gazing up at them from the doorway.

        Yellow frowned. "Pink. What are you doing here?"

        Steven flushed under her steely gaze. "I, uh . . . This is my mom's museum."

        Yellow's face coloured. "Well, yes. Of course." She cleared her throat and took the other Diamond's hand. "Come on, Blue."

        "W-Wait!" Steven rushed forward and flung himself at the imposing figure, latching onto her boot. "Can we please talk?"

        Slowly, he craned his head back to look at his Diamond host. Yellow's expression was so icy that he thought he might freeze. Then, her expression softened, and she sighed. "What now."

        "W-Well. . ." Steven carefully edged himself back down to the floor. He nervously pressed his index fingers together. "I . . . I heard you talking about unbubbling the Rose Quartzes."

        "How long have you been listening to our conversation?" The Diamond's tone was harsh.

        Blue moved forward, setting a hand on her arm.

        "It's okay, Yellow." She looked back down at Steven and smiled. "And what were you thinking?"

        "Well. . ." he lowered his gaze. "I thought . . . I might be able to help you. I really think that they should be let out. It's not fair keeping them trapped like this."

        Yellow sighed again. She crouched down in front of Steven and held out her hand. He blinked. This was the first sign of affection she had given him since his rescue from Pink Diamond's initial quarters.

        He nervously stepped up onto the enormous gloved hand and was lifted up as Yellow straightened, bringing the boy to her face.

        "Pink. . ."

        "Steven."

        His chest immediately clamped in regret.

        ". . . Steven." Yellow glanced back at Blue, who replied with a soft nod. "This . . . is a complicated matter. One we've been deliberating for . . . millennia, even before we knew the truth about Pink Diamond. It's a very difficult decision to make." This time, it was she who lowered her eyes. "You . . . You must think that I'm heartless. But it's not quite as simple as that. Without Pink and her court, these Quartzes have no purpose. It will be exceedingly difficult to reintroduce them to Homeworld's customs."

        "But . . . what about all the Gems from Earth's Kindergartens? You divided them between your two courts. You could do the same with these Quartzes."

        Yellow wouldn't meet his eyes. Her eyes were sad.

        Suddenly, Steven understood.

        "You're afraid of what they'll think of you."

        Yellow's head jerked up, eyes wide.

        "You . . . You must be really worried about how they'll react. That they might not forgive you."

        There was no verbal reply, yet Yellow's eyes remained locked on Steven.

        "I . . . I know it must be really hard to think about. Things like this always are, but . . . you did forgive me . . . my mom . . . for doing everything she did. Everyone knew how heartbroken you were after her leaving. You did what you did because you were hurt." He smiled weakly. "I really think that they would understand. You just need to talk to them."

        "I. . ." Yellow was staring at Steven like one would an unexplainable mystery, one that couldn't be understood. "I'm . . . Not good at talking. Like you are, Pi— Steven. I would . . . probably just make things worse."

        "That's okay, I can help you." Against perhaps his better judgement, Steven dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around the Diamond's thumb, in some awkward part-body hug. "We can do it together, right?"

        The latter seemed taken aback. "I . . . yes." She awkwardly plucked Steven from her finger and set him back down on the ground. Even from there, he could still see the worry in her eyes. "We'll see."

        Then she lifted her head, face falling back into the same sharp expression she always wore. "Thank you, Steven. We will discuss this further on a more convenient date."

        And with that, she strode from the room.

        Blue was shaking her head, but there was a small smile on her face. She knelt down to give Steven a gentle pat on the head. "I think you did very well."

        His heart lifted. "You think so?"

        "I know so." She straightened, flashing him a bright grin. "Let's just hope that she will be more receptive at our next discussion."

        She glided out after Yellow, and Steven was left alone in the room. Gazing up at the thousands of suspended bubbles, he sat and crossed his legs.

        Perhaps they couldn't reach an agreement right now, but for the time being, he could just think.


	4. Bonus: Die Kleinen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond smiled and moved forward, lifting Sapphire in a warm embrace. "These are our Little Ones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bellow Diamond" — for umiryuzzaki1 on Fanfiction.net, this time with your daughter Diamond OCs! Hope you enjoy! :)

The green one stared at him, confounded. Then, after a moment of tense silence, she scowled.

        "What are you staring at?"

        Steven took a step back in shock. Upon entering Blue Diamond's command room he had happened on two tall, rowdy Gems engaged in a heated argument about what seemed to be an onscreen diagram of some sort of ship.

        "If Yellow finds out, she'll be furious," the blue one murmured cautiously.

        "Oh, you and your worries!" the other threw her arms wide. "Look at us! We're trapped in here with nothing to do or think about except how much we _want_ to be able to do something. Don't we deserve to do something fun for once?"

        "I didn't realise your idea of fun was falsely commandeering a Nephrite ship," the blue one practically growled.

        "This ship has been out of business for decades," the former replied, turning back to the panel, seemingly not noticing the other rolling her eyes. "No one will miss it."

        "You'll miss your freedom once Yellow finds out."

        The green Gem heaved an over-dramatic sigh. "I am _sorry_ , Your Highness, that I am not quenching your insatiable worry! Perhaps Your Greatness would prefer to return to your throne and _watch_ the Courts be ruled from afar." She whipped back around to face the panel, skirts billowing. "Now, I have something to continue with, thank you."

        The other's expression immediately became heated. "Oh, I apologise for trying to keep you out of trouble! I tell you repeatedly what the stakes are, and you just brush them off! I won't say 'I told you so' when you get caught!"

        By this time, the green Gem's eyes were aflame, and her cheeks coloured. "We are _Diamonds_. We are a superior cut of Gem, gifted with incomprehensible status and power, and yet what is expected of us? We are told to sit back, look pretty and _watch_ all the important happenings in faraway Colonies, left to dream of having our own! We are _leaders_ and yet we have no Courts of our own! Here  _I_ am trying to make use of myself, to ready myself for when the time comes and _prove_ myself to Yellow and Blue — and look at you! You are made with a striking, military outfit, _designed_ for combat, and yet you sit and never lift a finger!"

        _"You!"_ the blue one seethed. "You are so, so . . . Insufferable! Do you have any idea how—"

        Suddenly she stopped, eyes wide, staring over the other's shoulder. ". . . Emerald," she whispered.

        The green Gem turned, eyes landing on Steven, standing in the doorway. A multitude of expressions flitted over her face before settling on disgust.

        "What are you staring at?"

        Unsure how to react, Steven took a step back.

        And then, at some invisible prompt, the green Gem's expression melted into one of delight.

        "How perfect!" she exclaimed, sliding gracefully from her standing position on the gigantic throne to the floor. She strode towards him, boot heels clacking on the polished surface. "It seems a Human has escaped from the Zoo! We must return it! Hurry, Sapphire, before it escapes—"

        "By the Stars, _what_ is happening here?"

        The two Gems froze at the incredulous remark, turning slowly to face the soft spoken Diamond entering at the other end of the room. Blue Diamond's eyes flicked from the two smaller Diamonds (was that what they were?), to Steven, and then to the activated panel, still pulsing gently.

        "Emerald, Sapphire, what in the world are you up to?"

        Sapphire Diamond flushed an even deeper shade of blue. "Emerald was trying to commandeer an empty Nephrite ship. . . I-I told her to stop, but she—"

        "Don't you even _dare_!" Emerald Diamond hissed, and she spun to their captor. "We never get to do anything, Blue! We are forever stuck here on this overpopulated planet, without a Court or a Colony of our own! We are not so young as to not be responsible! We—" her eyes flared. "We caught a Human! We were just about to take it upon ourselves to escort it back to the Zoo—"

        Blue Diamond held up her hand, silencing the younger Gem. "I am afraid you won't be taking her— him, anywhere. This is Pink Diamond's . . . son. Steven."

        Emerald's mouth hung open for a moment, stunned, before she burst into cackles. " _Pink!_ Oh, Blue, that's _hilarious_! I wasn't aware you possessed a sense of humour!"

        Sapphire was silent as she watched the other double over in tears. When she returned her gaze to Blue Diamond, she could see not a hint of laughter in her face.

        "Emerald. Blue is not joking."

Emerald wiped a stray tear from her eye. "My dear Sapphire, of _course_ she is! It is biologically impossible to create an organic life form from _any_ cut of Gem! Oh Blue, you _are_ clever." Still in the throes of laughter, she looked up at the taller Gem, who gazed down at her morosely. Her cackles petered out.

        Blue Diamond took a breath to steady herself. "Steven is every part your equal. You will treat him as such."

        Emerald hung her head. ". . . I apologise."

        At that moment, yet another buzzed into the control room. Yellow Diamond gasped as she stumbled upon the gathering. "What is going on? What are  _you_ two doing in here?" Her eyes narrowed at Emerald and Sapphire, and she turned to Blue. "My Pearl was running a systems check and noticed that one of the older Nephrite ships was unaccounted for, and feeds were receiving from this room." She turned on the younger Gems. "Were  _you_ controlling it?"

        Emerald opened her mouth to reply, but Sapphire stepped forward, hands clasped. "I am sorry, Yellow. I thought it may be wise for Emerald and I to practice."

        Blue shot her an appraising look, and Yellow shook her head. Emerald turned and looked at her, features confused and vulnerable.

        "I expected as such." Yellow pinched the bridge of her nose and grimaced, as if she had some sort of physical pain. "Blue Diamond's and my control rooms are off-limits, as you well know. And commandeering ships!. . . Sapphire, you are to be confined to your quarters until Blue and I can reach some sort of agreement."

        Sapphire bowed her head. "I understand."

        Yellow Diamond raised her head and noticed Steven standing in the doorway, looking awkward. "And what are  _you_ doing here? Not assisting them, I suppose?"

        He held his hands up in defence. "I— no! I've never met these Gems before."

        Blue Diamond smiled and moved forward, lifting Sapphire in a warm embrace. "These are our Little Ones."

        "Little Troublemakers would be more fitting," Yellow muttered.

        After planting a small kiss atop Sapphire's head, Blue set her down and reached out for Emerald, pulling her into her arms and nuzzling her affectionately.

        "Blue, please," she said embarrassedly. "You never picked Pink Diamond up."

        "I didn't say I  _never_ picked her up," Blue smiled. "Besides, she was a little bigger than you."

        "She caused a lot more trouble, too, believe it or not," Yellow put in.

        Blue sighed. "Must you always focus on the negatives, Yellow?"

        "Blue, may Emerald and I retire to my rooms?"

        She glanced across at Sapphire and smiled. "Of course. Why don't you take Pi— Steven with you? You will be spending more time together from now on, after all."

        Emerald eyed him curiously. Behind her, Sapphire nodded.

        Blue stood, looping her arm around the other Diamond's. "Come, Yellow. Let's leave our Little Ones to get to know each other."

        As the two breezed off, Steven smiled sheepishly at the smaller Gems. "So . . . 'Little Ones', huh?"


	5. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Starlight," the enormous Diamond crooned.
> 
> Steven stood quaking in his sandals.
> 
> "I do hope you're settling in well. I'm sure your playtime must have been exhausting for you, dear. Everyone really is so glad to see you back and ready to behave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "White Diamond emotionally manipulating Steven — I think it could be called 'Isolation'." — for "Marian of Cintra" on Fanfiction.net! Hope you enjoy! :)

"Hello, Starlight," the enormous Diamond crooned.  
  
        Steven stood quaking in his sandals.  
  
        It was only the second time White Diamond had called upon him, but he was already rather intimidated by her. Like the other Gems had warned him, she was . . .  _different_. He had never seen anything like her.  
  
        She gazed down at him through lidded eyes. Her smile was empty.  
  
        "I  _do_  hope you're settling in well. I'm sure your playtime must have been exhausting for you, dear. Everyone really is  _so_  glad to see you back and ready to behave."  
  
        Steven flushed. He could never have imagined that a tone so sweet could be so cruelly condescending.  
  
        "How  _have_  you been settling in, Pink?"  
  
        Steven felt too miserable to answer. She had left him in Pink Diamond's room for at least twenty-four hours without anything to eat or drink, and nothing to sleep on. Pink Diamond's enormous room was just a mass of smooth polished surfaces. He was aching all over, his mouth was dry, and his stomach twisted in hunger.  
  
        He hadn't had a single person to talk to since he had been locked in. He couldn't see anything outside, either — he couldn't discern the slightest detail about how his family was faring for the bizarre bright light whiting out the windows.  
  
        There was a tense, expectant silence in the room. He snatched a glance at White Diamond, still smiling softly down at him as an adult would a stupid child. He could somehow feel that the conversation would not progress in the slightest if he did not reply.  
  
        "It's been—"  
  
        "Wonderful. I'm so glad." White Diamond's expression did not change. "Blue and Yellow have been asking about you."  
  
        He perked up, hope rising in his chest. "They have?"  
  
        "Yet I have told them that no one is capable of seeing you at the moment," she continued, ignoring him. "We wouldn't want anyone ruining your period of rest, would we?"  
  
        He didn't say anything. He just stared down at his feet, trying to suppress the shivers running through his cold, exhausted body.  
  
        "Of course, we do have to see about getting you another Pearl. Your old one . . .  _disappeared_ , around the time you left."  
  
        Her tone told him that she knew exactly what had happened with that Pearl. He felt fear rise in his chest.  
  
        "Is she okay? Are the Gems oka—"  
  
        "I would prefer a specially made Pearl for you, Starlight. It will take at least a few years before I can give one to you."  
  
        She batted her eyes. "Perhaps we can put that  _failed_  colony of yours to some good use. And, of course, we do need to realign your Court. That shouldn't take nearly as much time . . . unless you would prefer some new Gems altogether. After all, any self- _respecting_  Diamond would have a Court devoid of any  _defective_  Gems."  
  
        Her emotionless drone was unbearable. He lifted his head to look at her, and was met with those brilliant, white, sightless eyes. Eyes that seemed to pierce right through his soul.  
  
        White Diamond was obviously unaware that he was organic. He was sure that if he went into that room again, he would starve or dehydrate. Noticing the chilled silence, he took advantage and inhaled a sharp breath.  
  
        "I want to go home!"  
  
        A moment's silence. White smiled at him endearingly. "Of course. I will send you back to the comfort of your own room."  
  
        "That's not my HOME!" he cried, feeling desperate. "I want to go back to Earth! Please!"  
  
        "Oh, Pink. You're not still obsessed with that failure?"  
  
        "It's . . . not—"  
  
        "I see. I will make sure to give you plenty of time before entrusting you with your next colony."  
  
        "I DON'T WANT ANOTHER COLONY!" he was surprised she was even letting him get through full sentences, but he ploughed on. "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! I  _HATE_  IT HERE!"  
  
        White's eyes flashed.  
  
        For a moment, everything was terrifyingly still.  
  
        "I thought we established that we were finished with games, Starlight."  
  
        Steven knew he was on shaky ground, but by this time desperation had taken over completely. "This isn't a  _game_! I want to go  _home_!" . . . Literally shaky ground.  
  
        The room trembled as White's expression tightened. "Very well." With what seemed like a flicker of her consciousness, she summoned her dead-eyed Pearl out of nowhere. The ghostly Gem skimmed over the floor to stand rigidly beside Steven.  
  
        "We will discuss this later. Our next meeting will be in a few months."  
  
        A few  _months_! Under  _house arrest_!  
  
        "I expect you will not cause any trouble until we can talk again. I hope to see you when you have rested  _sufficiently_."  
  
        Clearly she thought his behaviour was the result of some sort of exhaustion hysteria.  
  
        Her expression relaxed, and her lips curled the slightest bit further. "Enjoy yourself, Pink!"  
  
        And he was bubbled again. Before he knew it he was back where he had started.  
  
        He sank to his knees, trembling. He was never going to get out of here. He couldn't push away the thought that he would never see Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, his dad or Connie again. It felt too cold and unreal a possibility.  
  
        A faint musical sound made him lurch to his feet. There was a door-shaped panel glowing at the bottom of the wall in front of him. It was much smaller than any other doors he had seen thus far.  
  
        The panel opened and in strode a well-built purple Gem. Her long pale locks swayed as she walked.  
  
        . . . An Amethyst guard.  
  
        In a few long strides she was in front of Steven, bending at the waist to press something into his hand.  
  
        "There's water in the fruit. They're coming for you. Don't worry."  
  
        And with that, she straightened and strode purposefully through the sealing panel, gone as suddenly as she had appeared.  
  
        Steven's eyes dropped to his closed fist. What had she given him?  
  
        He uncurled his fingers. In his palm sat an egg-sized blue fruit and a crumpled strip of paper. He sat, set the fruit down and unfurled the paper first.  
        A familiar, elegant hand greeted him.

 **Dear Steven,  
** **We're on our way to get you out. Hang in there for us. In the meantime, the other Amethyst guards will bring you food.**  
**Love,**

 **Amethyst  
** **GARNET**  
**Connie**  
**\+ Pearl.**

He sighed, recrumpling the paper. Then, on second thoughts, he shredded it and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
        He pulled his knees to his chest and bit into the sugary fruit. He trusted his family. He would be free soon.  
  
        All he had to do was wait.


	6. Isolation: Part II (Bleached)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS: "I like it so far it's pretty good I enjoyed the end where it feels suspenseful. If it's ok to ask will you make a part 2, where Steven soon begins to act similar to White Diamond as she continues to manipulate him into her hands?" — "Marian of Cintra" on Fanfiction.net, in reply to "Isolation"
> 
> "White Diamond doing the mind "screwing up" thing she did to White Pearl, to Steven because he's all like "i don't wanna be a diamond I'm a crystal gem you dingus." (And instead of him losing an eye it changes into the diamonds' eye, like the diamond shaped pupil and so forth)" — SodaliteWrites on Wattpad
> 
> "If I could make a request? . . . I suppose it kinda ties in with the other request for a "bleached" Steven after White decides that Pink needs an attitude adjustment? I was thinking about how the Crystal Gems and the other diamonds would react to it? . . . Imagine after having radio silence for months after going to Homeworld and the other diamonds asking White over and over again for permission to see Steven and she finally relents only for everyone to come face to face with the worst possible scenario? Its really up to you how you would go about his mannerisms as a bleached gem like whether or not he would simply be a White Diamond proxy or rather, be in an emotionally and mentally dead/stunted state due to White's sentiment for her "Starlight"?" — UnicornGumms on Archive Of Our Own
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Finally out of solitary confinement, and once again standing before White Diamond.

        The months spent in his mother's room had dragged by agonisingly slowly, but the Amethyst had kept her word, and he had thankfully been provided for. The Quartz guards never stayed long — he knew it was too risky for them to hang around — but he had received a few more letters from the Gems. He had taken to storing them in a little pile by one of the walls; he figured it didn't really matter if anyone read those, if they could in the first place.

        In his time away, Steven had rather forgotten how terrifying the largest Diamond could be; but now, as he gazed up at her, he could feel the quaking anxiety settling in his stomach again.

        "How have you been, my Starlight? You're ready to collaborate, I hope?"

        Steven said nothing, eyes fixed on the ground.

        White Diamond assumedly took his silence for an affirmation.

        "Wonderful, dear. I  _am_  glad you've decided to integrate as a Diamond."

        "I'm not a Diamond."

        The words were out before he could stop them.

        White only batted her eyelashes. "Of course you are! You know you're just as capable and just as powerful as any one of us."

        "Not you."

        She smiled a little wider. "Perhaps not, Little One."

        Silence.

        "My Nephrite fleet has discovered another terrestrial planet a few million light-years away. It sounds perfect for you. Shall we get started right away?"

        He didn't want it. He didn't want anything to do with it at all. Sneaking another glance up at the enormous Diamond, he considered talking to her. It didn't seem completely impossible — at least she was listening to him now.

        He took a deep breath.

        "White Diamond, I . . . I'm a Crystal Gem. I just want to go back ho— to Earth, please. We can work something out. I can come visit. I just. . ."  _Think like a Diamond._  "Want a place of my own."

        There was deafening silence for a moment. When Steven looked up, she was standing stock still, eyes unmoving and fixed on him.

        "That's why this new planet is perfect, dear. Now that we know you're ready, you can oversee the colonisation yourself."

        "White . . . Please," he continued, gluing his eyes back to the floor. "I want to go back to  _Earth_. I miss my home. I can. . ."  _Tell her what she wants to hear._  "I can colonise the new planet, but from Earth's moon base."

        He waited for a response, and received none.

        "I'm a Crystal Gem," he repeated meekly.

        Suddenly the Diamond seemed to make up her mind. "That's wonderful, Pink. Of course."

        His shoulders slumped in the heaviest relief.

        "Please go with Pearl. She will take you where you need to go."

        His heart lifted. Pearl. . .?

        A figure merged from the wall opposite and his stomach sank again. Of course. White Pearl.

        She stationed herself next to him, a still, lifeless anchor. As the bubble closed over them, the last of the Diamond's words echoed down to him. "We'll fix you up, Pink."

        A spearing pain. And then blackness.

 

Pearl paced back and forth in Yellow Diamond's control room, twisting the material of the sash in her hands.

        "Pearl?"

        At Connie's voice, she stopped and lifted her head.

        The girl smiled nervously back at her. "Steven's been here before, remember? And he came home, just fine. I'm sure he's okay."

        Pearl bit her lip, shaking her head hard. "You don't understand, Connie. White Diamond is  _different_. He's already been in there for three of Earth's months! What if she did something to him? What if he never comes back? Then . . . Then it would have all been for nothing."

        She felt a hand on her arm and turned to Amethyst. "P . . . he'll come back. Blue and Yellow promised."

        Pearl's shoulders relaxed, but only slightly. "They left . . . hours ago. What if they can't find him?"

        Amethyst's only reply was a gentle squeeze.

        Hoping for some further consolation, Pearl lifted her gaze to Garnet, seated cross-legged next to Connie. The permafusion had been quiet for days — and today alone, she hadn't moved a muscle. Every so often, Pearl thought she saw her tremble, but it was always gone too quickly to be sure.

        She exhaled, sliding to the floor next to Amethyst. "Oh . . . this is all my fault."

        "Pearl . . . no."

        Amethyst settled next to her, sliding her hand to Pearl's knee. "We're all to blame. I mean . . . yeah, maybe if we hadn't let Steven come here in the first place, then the Diamonds wouldn't have come after him. But . . . you couldn't stop that. Alexandrite couldn't, and she tried."

        Pearl sat back and pulled her knees to her chest, giving a quiet sniff. "I miss him."

        "Me too."

        "We all do," Connie broke in. "We just . . . have to hope for the best."

        "Gems! Pearl, Garnet!"

        Yellow Diamond's strong voice echoed through the space and they all jerked to attention. The Diamond pair stepped through an open panel and into the room. They both looked breathless.

        "She said yes," Blue breathed.

        "She has him," Yellow stammered. "Steven. We can see him."

        Pearl jumped to her feet. "Where? Where is he? Is he okay?"

        The Diamonds looked at each other.

        "She wants to meet us in her quarters," Blue said.

        "Then let's  _go_!" Connie cried, pushing herself to her feet.

        Garnet remained, unmoving, in her meditative position.

        "Garnet! Come on!" Amethyst was next to her in a flash, pulling at her in an effort to stand her up. "We gotta go see Steven!"

        Garnet didn't budge. Around the third time the smaller Gem shoved her she ground out two words.

        "Let go."

        Amethyst stepped back, a little shocked, as Garnet rose slowly to her feet. She moved stiffly and gave the air of a tiger on edge. She stood, trembling fists clenched at her sides, mouth a thin line.

        "Okay, everyone's ready? Perfect! Let's go, then," Pearl motormouthed, and sprinted off towards the Diamonds, who were already turning to lead the way. The rest of the party followed.

        They hurried through corridors, breezeways, past barracks and command centres, first through a yellow and then a white labyrinth. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Diamonds came to rest at a leviathan door engraved with a star. Yellow Diamond stepped forward to file a request on the doorside panel, and with a few quick swipes of her fingers she was done, stepping back to wait anxiously beside Blue.

        Connie caught her breath.

        Amethyst bit her lip.

        Pearl's knuckles whitened around the fistful of sash.

        Garnet stood stock still, trembling.

        A few tense seconds ticked by.

        "What's  _taking_  them so long!" Amethyst burst out, voice strained.

        At that moment, a small white panel in the door lit up, and out glided a smiling boy.

         _"Steven!"_  Pearl cried, throwing herself at him.

        She squeezed him tight, sniffing back tears. "Thank goodness! I was so worried. Steven, I—"

        She stopped, the unnatural absence of movement finally registering, and pulled back. What she saw horrified her.

        Steven's lips were drawn into a small, fake smile, his eyes wide and unblinking — and now she could see the difference on the right. The iris was pale and bleached, a lifeless disc behind a diamond-shaped pupil.

        Pearl was suddenly numb to everything except the heavy sickness in her stomach. She let go and stumbled back, hands trembling, and slowly looked up at Garnet.

        She was still standing, tall and tense, with her hands clenched at her sides. Her whole body was shaking, her teeth gritted, as tears streamed down her face. Slowly, it dawned on Pearl.

         _She had known._

        Connie, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of the extent of the damage that had really been inflicted. Pearl watched as she scrambled forward, hands clamping down on his shoulders.

        "Steven?" she cried, face pinched with fear. "Steven, are you okay? What's wrong!"

        Steven's body tilted its head to the side. "Hello. I am well." His voice sounded flat and wrong. He had pointedly not answered the second question.

        Behind them, Garnet's form quivered and distorted before her components fell to the ground. When Pearl turned, she found a stricken, almost paralysed Ruby trying to hold a sobbing Sapphire in her arms.

        "Don't lie to me! What happened? Please!" came Connie's voice, and Pearl whipped back to see Amethyst pull her away. From here, she could see that the purple Gem was sickly pale and short of breath, her eyes brimming with tears. She looked like she was going to be sick, or cry, or both. And then she opened her mouth to speak.

        "That's not Steven."

        Amethyst's voice trembled and cracked. Pearl wouldn't have recognised it if she hadn't been looking at her when she said it.

        "What do you  _mean_!" Connie yelled desperately. "Of course that's Steven! Steven—"  she whipped back again to face him and made a frantic lunge. "Steven  _please_! Talk to m—"

        She was only whisked away again, held tight in Amethyst's arms as she turned away. Pearl watched her as chest heaved and tremors wracked her body. Connie only continued to writhe in her arms, gasping, confused and panicked. With her subconscious connection to Amethyst, Pearl could understand how the two of them felt. Two fusions were dead, and the sudden gaping hole left in them must be unbearable. She had felt the same way when Rose had gone.

        "I kn— knew it, I cou-ould see him . . . I SAW him— I KNEW AN— AND I COULDN'T HE — HEL. . . W-WE—"

        Pearl couldn't hold back the all-consuming sobs at Sapphire's shrieked words. She felt her arms give way and her torso hit the floor. All she could make out was cold and salt.

        Not him. Not again. Lost  _again_.

        Connie had heard as well. She screamed and struggled, writhing until Amethyst's arms let her fall to the ground. Beside her, the latter doubled over, shuddering, retching.

        Pearl heard scuffling behind her and turned her head, making out two blurry but distinct shapes through the tears. Ruby appeared to be struggling to wrap her arms around her lover, the other Gem's convulsing throwing her world more out of proportion. Suddenly, the room was enveloped in blue and she couldn't make out anything at all. Her vision flashed white, purple, white, red . . . Garnet flashed in and out of existence, splitting and convulsing, until their overloaded bodies disappeared, gems clinking together to the ground.

        Pearl found she couldn't move. She was trapped on the floor, limbs turning to lead pipes as soon as her vision had gone blue. She lifted her head, blinking away the river of tears, and managed to catch a glimpse of Steven before her world blurred again. Mustering up the last drop of strength left in her leaden muscles, she pushed herself forward and up, feeling her arms wrap around something solid and her cheek brush something soft.

        "Steven. . ." she breathed against cold skin. "I'm— I'm sorry I. . ."  _I was supposed to protect you._  "'M sosorry. . ."

        Her fault. Her fault.  _Her fault._

        And it all ended with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is to be continued in my new book, "Bleached".


	7. Meeting of the Maids

Pink Diamond's Pearl stood in line with the three others, awaiting her Diamond's return. It had been perhaps half an hour since the four Diamonds went through the door at which they were standing sentinel.

        Pearls usually accompanied their owners everywhere. Pink Pearl couldn't understand why this time, all four had been left outside.

        She huffed impatiently. She had been imagining fun things for her Diamond before Yellow and Blue had interrupted, asking — no,  _commanding_  — that she come to an audience with them with White Diamond. She wanted her to come back, so they could continue playing.

        Pink Pearl lowered her eyes, gazing down at the gem on her navel. Timidly, she lifted her head, examining the other Pearls. Blue's and Yellow's Pearl each had their gems on their chests, corresponding exactly with their Diamonds' placements. Last in line was White Pearl, with her misshapen forehead gem — misshapen like her own. Pink Pearl had heard murmurs about the shape of her gem and how it shared a connection with "fresh water", but she hadn't gleaned much information herself. No self-respecting Gem on Homeworld would talk to a Pearl on leisure.

        Except, of course, her Diamond.

        A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she thought about her. To her, Pink Diamond was the sweetest, happiest, and most perfect Diamond of the four. She never brushed her aside like other Gems did. On numerous occasions she had even attempted conversation with the other Diamonds' Pearls, but they would always remain silent. Speaking of which. . .

        "It's . . . quiet," she murmured weakly, snatching a glance at the other Pearls. None of them moved or even showed the faintest sign that they had heard her at all.

        "Where is everyone?"

        No reaction, except from her opposite at the end of the line. White Pearl glanced her way, but, realising that she herself was looking her way, the other straightened and refocussed back on the door.

        Pink Pearl strained to hear something — anything at all — but her efforts were fruitless. The thick barrier between them and the Diamonds blocked all sound from within.

        She sighed. "I wish I could know what is happening in there."

        Yellow's Pearl scoffed.

        " _Evidently_  our Diamonds have very important matters to discuss, which they have decided are not fit for our ears. You are not  _important_  enough to be in there."

        If Gems had blood, Pink Pearl's cheeks would have burned.

        "Of course, that is why  _my_  Diamond is present. Yellow Diamond is the most intelligent, most diligent, most  _perfect_  Diamond there is."

        Pink Pearl caught White Pearl rolling her eyes and suppressed a grin. Clearly she had sat through many of these ramblings.

        " _Pink_  Diamond, on the other hand, is a Defective."

        Pink Pearl ricocheted to attention.

        "Just because she is of the same  _cut_  as the luminous Yellow, Blue and White Diamonds, she is accepted as one of them. She doesn't even  _act_  like a Diamond! She is immature, childish, demanding, and she constantly  _infuriates_  my Diamond. Honestly, my ingenious Diamond could have formulated a  _much_  more efficient use of resources."

        Pink Pearl saw red.

        Somewhere in her peripheral Pink Pearl saw White Pearl's eyes widen and mouth open, but by the time she registered this she was already on top of Yellow's Pearl, grabbing her arms and pushing her down.

        "Take that  _back_!" She yelled, staring down at the other in fury.

        It was at that moment the gargantuan door slid open, and out stepped Yellow, Blue, and a disheartened-looking Pink Diamond. Upon seeing the tackle, Pink Diamond's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. Next to her, Blue looked deeply unimpressed, and Yellow shot Pink Pearl such a furious, ice-cold look that she stopped, immediately let go of her Pearl, stood and brushed herself down. She couldn't find it in herself to raise her head to meet the eyes of her Diamond.

        "We will discuss this behaviour at our next audience," Yellow reprimanded, before calling her Pearl and striding off down the hall. Blue shot Pink Diamond a disappointed look, taking her Pearl and following Yellow.

        With one last (sympathetic?) glance at Pink Pearl, White Pearl slipped through the door as it slid closed.

        Pink Diamond gazed at her Pearl for a long moment, before she sighed and took her hand. "Come on, Pearl."

 

"She completely dismissed you! She called you  _defective_! I was . . . I was so . . . angry!"

        Pink Diamond sighed again. Pink Pearl had never seen her so morose.

        "Pearl . . . I appreciate your defence. But — I. . ." She turned her head to gaze out at the expanse of Homeworld beyond her window. ". . . I'm worried."

        Anxiety settled in her stomach. "About . . . what, my Diamond?"

        "White. . . White thinks that you're not suitable for me. She thinks you should be more obedient. She wants me to have a  _Pearl_."

        "Well. . ." Pink Pearl perked up ever so slightly. "That can easily be fixed, my Diamond. I'll . . . I'll try harder for you. To just be your Pearl."

        Her Diamond's eyes were sad. "That's the thing. I don't . . . want a Pearl. I want a friend."

        Pink Pearl gazed at her. ". . . A friend?"

        "Yes. That's all I want. Someone to talk to and . . . someone who listens. Not because they have to, because they  _want_  to."

        Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Pearl, that's  _it_!"

        The latter couldn't help feeling a little relieved. Her Diamond seemed to be happy again. That was all that mattered.

        "What is, my Diamond?"

        "Please, don't call me that. I don't want you to salute anymore either. Pearl. . ." she leaned forward, setting her hands on the smaller Gem's shoulders. "I don't want you to do what I want anymore. That's my order to you. I want you to do what  _you_  want to do."

        "You want me to. . ." She felt something shift inside her. It didn't feel good.

        And then everything spiralled out of control.

        "Do what you want not what you want but I wantwhatyouwantwantwantwantwantwantwantwant—"

        She felt herself detach. She could vaguely make out her Diamond's panicked voice.

        "Pearl? Pearl! What did I do?  _Pearl?!_ "

        A shattering sound.

        And then it was blank.

 

Pink Diamond trudged sullenly back through the hallways towards her room. Pearl walked beside her. But she wasn't  _her_  Pearl.

        As soon as White Pearl had left her former Mistress' chamber, she had fell into step beside her new Diamond, sensing her unease and hoping to comfort her. Pink Diamond had only shifted away, eyes downcast.

        Once they had reached the smallest Diamond's room, White Pearl closed the door and stood sentry by it. When her eyes found Pink Diamond again, she felt something in her chest twinge.

        Pink Diamond was sitting by the window, head hung in despair. She didn't move at all. She seemed completely listless.

        Against her better judgment (and making sure to check through the panel that no one was on their way) she padded over to her new Diamond and sat. Slowly, nervously, she set her hand over Pink's. This time, she didn't flinch away.

        A few seconds ticked by. Pink leaned against her new Pearl, taking her hand.

        The two sat, gazing out at the imposing white silhouette against the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for "Melon" on Archive of our Own.
> 
> Reposting it as a prompt because I've scrapped this is headcanon !


	8. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would be The White Diamond. She would create a powerful species and continue the handiwork of her own creators. When this planet's resources ran out, they would invade. Build bigger, better, more fortified with every hunk of rock in the galaxy. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "If you could do one on white diamond when she first emerged that would be awesome!" — for October heart on Fanfiction.net! Hope you enjoy! :)

She glided through smooth, cloudy rock, following the blazing light ahead.

        When she stepped through, brushing glass from her arms, she vividly felt the coolness against her skin.

        She knew who she was, how to move, how to speak, and just how important she was. The first sentient mineral-based prototype to be properly grown and carried through — that is, if 2.0 hadn't emerged yet.

        She turned to examine the wall beside her, running slender fingers over the cool stone. She could sense no movement or growth. Nothing at all. A failure, then.

        She turned away from the untouched rock face and looked about her. Everything was dark, and not a sound pierced the silence. The sky was black and dotted with little pinpricks of white light. Nothing moved underneath their light.

        She could feel she was the only one here. The planet had been abandoned centuries ago. Crumbling masonry in the form of towers and arches was littered around, and the tallest arches, she could see, barely reached her eye level.

        She strode forward, managing a few paces before something clicked against her heel. She bent and closed her hand around a jagged object, which she drew up into the faint light.

        A shard of opaque gemstone — lifeless, and useless. She could see her pristine features reflected in the facets of the gem, large, white eyes blinking, undeterred. There should be more of her, she thought. It would be such a shame for all the exhaustive resources on this planet to go to waste.

        They would have to be smaller — and adaptable to the roles they were assigned. Different cuts were unavoidable; even diamond came in limited amounts — she had felt the veins in embedded in the rock. But there was enough, she knew, to create a couple more figures of power.

        She would be The White Diamond. She would create a powerful species and continue the handiwork of her own creators. When this planet's resources ran out, they would invade. Build bigger, better, more fortified with every hunk of rock in the galaxy.

        But first, she needed workers. Clever engineers. It would take a few years to gather the information and implant the first prototypes — in next to no time, there would be enough to take care of the rest, and she could focus on building the power.

        Hmm . . . the work would be hazardous. She would need a strong cut to work around the new gems, to prepare the selected rock bodies for implantation.

        . . . Ruby. Or perhaps peridot. If she got to work immediately, it would be only a few decades before that part of the court, at least, was up and running. Ready to design and grow more — soldiers, generals, heads of state. And all would run by her law, hang onto her every word.

        She smiled to herself. Well, if they decided upon defiance, she had other ways of getting what she wanted.

        She was a divine exception, and all, whether they consensually admitted or not, would bend to her will.


	9. Full Custody (Human!AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Request: could you do a human au in which Yellow and Blue Diamond get full custody of Steven since he's technically the remaining piece of Pink they have left?" — for JudgeDreddSA on Archive of our Own! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> I adore this prompt. I don't even know how to fit all these scenes in but I'll try.  
> (The Diamonds take Steven in.)

_Though she had helped him pack his duffel, Pearle was a sobbing mess by the time he stood at the door. Amie was only barely holding her back (lest she lunge forward and smother him with another bone-crushing hug and a round of kisses) as he took Blanca's hand._

_Blanca had come personally to pick him up and take him to his new home in Highrise. Upon his queries she had insisted Yevtsye was stuck at home, dealing with all the legal papers she herself had found too boring to sort through._

_From her post behind Pearle, Ganet smiled down at him reassuringly. "It is time you bond more completely with your grandparents. You will take care of Blue and Yellow, won't you?" She quirked an eyebrow mischievously._

_Steven laughed, trying to hide the anxiety bubbling up inside him. "Of course! We're coming back to visit next weekend, aren't we, Blanca?"_

_Her sapphire gaze was soft when she glanced down. "Of course. We wouldn't dream of keeping you away too long."_

_"We love you, Steven!" Pearle wailed over Amie's head. "I'll miss you!"_

_"I'll miss you all too!" He surged in for one final group hug, feeling three sets of arms wrap around him. And then another hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Blanca._

_"It's time we go. Come on. Yellow will be thrilled to see you."_

 

Steven stole down the corridor, taking care to stay away from the floorboards near the walls — those that creaked. He had never been particularly afraid of the dark, but tonight, it seemed, was an exception.

        He could see an faint, warm light flickering from behind the open door ahead. Something creaked behind him along the hall and, hair standing on end, he slipped through and into the safety of his grandparents' room.

        Yevtsye was frowning at him from her bed, newspaper in her hands. Beside her, Blanca smiled sleepily from her prone position.

        "It looks like you were right."

        "Of course I was." Yevtsye shook her head. "I could hear his footsteps from a mile away."

        The sharp crashing sound of thunder echoed through the house and Steven yelped, sprinting the last steps to the bed and diving in.

        When he resurfaced, Yevtsye had returned her attention to her newspaper, disapproval etched into her features.

        "Is this what you young people do nowadays? Make a habit of barging into people's bedrooms?" she quipped. "We could have been busy."

        Blanca held the sheets up and Steven climbed under them. "Doing what?"

        "Reading the newspaper!" she said indignantly, rolling it up.

        Blanca chuckled and was promptly rewarded with a smack from said newspaper.

        " _Honestly_ ," Yevtsye sighed, turning to set her reading glasses on the dresser. "Who encourages such behaviour? Those housewives, I suppose."

        Steven felt struck. "My . . . My family?"

        Yevtsye laughed scornfully. "And what a fine job they've done of raising my grandson. It's a miracle you're unscathed for the dangers they put you in."

        "They wouldn't if they had a choice! It's their job to protect Beach City!"

        "Yes, well, in  _Highrise_  you won't find such . . . frequent abnormalities. You're perfectly safe here."

        He sat up. "I was perfectly safe with 'those  _housewives_ ' too! My Mom trusted them to look after me!"

        Yevtsye sighed again. "A fatal mistake, as it turned out."

        Steven felt something snap inside him. "It's not  _their_  fault Mom died. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." He looked down at his hands. "Pearle, Ganet and Amie have always been there for me. It's my first night staying here and . . . my family can't even be respected. I . . . I should just go back to them. Then you wouldn't have to—" his eyes hardened. "—Put up with me."

        He made a move to get up, Yevtsye shocked into silence.

        As he stood, though, two warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him back down. "Pi— Steven. We love you. Please, stay."

        He gazed at Yevtsye from Blanca's arms.  _Do you?_

        Yevtsye couldn't meet his eyes. She shifted uncomfortably, eyes flicking around the room.

        "Steven?"

        He turned back to face Blanca, gazing up at him with sad blue eyes. She gave him a soft smile. "Why have you come here? Did you have a bad dream?"

        He gave a soft sniffle and nodded. With the same cautious smile, Blanca took his hand in hers. "It wasn't about snakes? Pearle told me they frighten you."

        "It was . . . it was really weird. I was walking through a room full of gemstones floating in bubbles. But the thing was . . . in the dream, I knew they were part of people. Pearle was there — her gemstone was round and white — and Ganet, and Amie. . . and they were all trapped. There was a pink one, too. . . and I knew that was Mom. I was trying to get her out, but there was a sound behind me, and I turned around and. . ." He pulled his knees to his chest. "Actually, that part doesn't matter."

        Blanca only gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Can you tell us?"

        "It . . . might hurt you."

        "It will be okay, Steven."

        "Well. . . I turned around and you and. . . Y. . . Yev—" he sighed. "And Yellow were standing there in the doorway." Since he had learned it, he had always had great difficulty pronouncing Yevtsye's name, so he had reverted to using the nickname Blanca had pinned her with. "You both looked different . . . You had blue skin. . ." he stroked the dark hand enclosing his. "And Yellow had yellow skin. You both looked really mad and — I knew you had trapped everyone. I felt . . . so alone."

        At this point, Yevtsye looked extremely uncomfortable. Her face was pinched, her lips pursed, and she only stared straight ahead. Blanca sighed, a low, sad sound.

        "That does sound like a disturbing dream."

        She looked across at Yevtsye for input, but was only met with silence. She gave another small sigh before settling down under the sheets.

        "Don't mind Yellow. She'll be up reading for a while." She patted the pillow, inviting Steven to join her. "Let us get some sleep."

 

The next morning Steven awoke to an empty bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rolled over and checked the digital clock on Yevtsye's dresser.  _7:35am_.

        Groaning, he dragged himself up to sit against the headboard. He'd never known people who got up so early.  _Well. . ._  Actually, that was a lie. Sadie took her job very seriously and always arrived on seven at the Big Donut. Ronaldo had told him he liked to get up to catch the sunrise . . . and any other abnormal things that may be skulking about. . .

        . . . Whatever. Getting up this early was unspeakable. But, unfortunately, Steven knew from experience that once he woke up in the morning the chances of his getting back to sleep were minimal — better to get up now and make the most of the day.

        By the time he made it downstairs Blanca was sitting at the kitchen island, sipping white coffee, and Yevtsye was rifling through the cupboards. Upon fishing out what looked like to be a milk box, she turned back to the island and noticed Steven. With that she whipped back around and threw open the cupboard.

        "What do you usually have for breakfast? Blanca and I went shopping yesterday for things you may eat. Do you like Smileos? Or Health Hoops?"

        "Uh. . . I don't have 'a breakfast'. I just eat whatever's in the fridge."

        "Then why don't you try some Health Hoops? Have you had them before?"

        Blanca patted the stool beside her, and Steven followed her invitation, seating himself up at the island. "No, but I can try them."

        "Wonderful." Her voice was strangely flat on that word, he thought, but he was promptly shaken out of his reverie as the box was set loudly in front of him. He looked up to see Yevtsye's back as she packed the dishwasher.

        Once Steven had finished his own breakfast and cleared the countertop, he was guided over to the ring of couches by the television and subjected to a lecture by Yevtsye on house rules, curfew, and monthly "bank deposits" — whatever that meant. She ended the (one-sided) conversation by turning the said television on.

        "The television is currently using the Webflix network. You can, of course, access any other channel you like, but Blanca told me that you can conveniently watch shows and movies at any time on this program. I heard around that all the good mothe—" She checked herself and hurriedly handed him the remote. ". . . Uh, here. I hope this will be sufficient for now."

        And with that, she strode past the ring of couches and towards the front door.

        Steven, suddenly noticing something on her hand, jumped up and rushed after her.

        "Is that a ring?" He tried a grab for her hand, but she lifted it out of his reach. "Are you and Blanca married??"

        She only sighed, as if she were being bothered by a small child. "Steven, I'm in a hurry. I have to be going." She turned, fumbling with her keys as she made her way to the door.

        Steven let his shoulders slump, before feeling a warm hand on one.

        He looked up to see Blanca smiling down at him. The light from the windows only further highlighted the shadows under her eyes, he noticed. He realised that even when she was smiling and seemingly content, her eyes always looked sad.

        "We are married. Would you like to see my ring?"

        He gasped. "Yes, please!"

        She crouched down and held her hand out to him, which he grabbed and studied excitedly. Fitted snugly around her fourth finger was a simple silver band. When he looked closer, he could see something engraved in elegant font.

        "'Love'?"

        Blanca laughed. "Our rings match — Yevtsye's is golden, and hers reads 'true'." She tilted her hand so the light caught something sparkly on the ring — a small white gem set after the inscription. "And this is a misty diamond. See how it's white, instead of translucent? Yellow has one too, so when we hold our rings together, the diamonds frame 'true love'."

        It was hard to tell which was sparkling more — the diamond or Steven's eyes. "That's so beautiful. . ." His head jerked up. "Do you wear them all the time?"

        "Always."

        Steven smiled delightedly — then a saddening thought crossed his mind. "Does . . . Is Yellow . . . affectionate to you?"

        "Oh, Steven." Blanca leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. "It takes time for her to warm up to people. Don't worry, she's lovely once you get to know her. I love her."

        She pulled back and stood, adjusting her ring. "I work from home. If you need me, you can find me in the study." She turned and walked to another door across the room, opening it and stepping inside before turning to smile again at him. "I love you."

        His heart warmed delightfully. "I love you too!"

 

A soft knock on the door, and Steven cracked open an eye.

         **9:30pm** , his Cookie Cat clock read.

        "Uh . . . come in?"

        The door was pushed open, sending a beam of bright light across his pillow, and he squinted.

        ". . . Yellow?"

        Yevtsye stopped mid-step, seeing his face in the artificial light. "Oh, I apologise. I should let you get some sleep—"

        "No, no." Steven rubbed his eyes and sat up, pulling the duvet over his knees as he brought them to his chest. "What's up?"

        She blinked at him. "What's . . . up?"

        "Uh, I mean. . ." He tried again. "Why are you here?"

        "Oh." Her cheeks coloured a little, and suddenly she looked unsure of herself. "Well—" she cleared her throat. "Blanca told me that I should come read to you."

        "Oh!" his face split into a grin. "And what have you got to read to me?"

        "Ahem. Well. . ." she examined the cover in the light from the hall. "It's called 'Larry Plotter'. Some tale about a boy who goes to a witches' school, Blanca told me."

        Steven sat up. "Oh! Connie's told me about that series!"

        "So — you would like for me to read it to you, then?"

        "Yes please!" Steven shifted over in bed, patting the space beside him, and after turning on the light Yevtsye made her way over and awkwardly settled beside him, opening to the first pages.

        "'Larry writhed in the bedsheets, yet to be free from the nightmares that plagued. . .'"

        She pronounced it "r-ih-th-d".

        "Uh, excuse me?"

        Her eyes flicked over to him. "Yes?"

        "I'm pretty sure it's 'r-eye-th-d'."

        "Ah— yes, of course it is. I'm— I'm rather fatigued."

        They managed to squeeze in two chapters before Yevtsye happened to glance at the time-telling Cookie Cat.  **10:42pm**. She snapped the book shut startlingly quick.

        "Oh, I apologise. It's very much past your bedtime. We shall continue tomorrow night."

        She stood and strode rather hurriedly to the doorway.

        As Steven settled down again, pulling the bedsheets over himself, he called out to her. "Yellow!"

        She stopped and turned back. "Yes?"

        "I love you," he smiled from his bed.

        "I . . . love you too. Goodnight."

        And with that, the light was switched off, and she disappeared from view.

 

The next morning, Steven sat talking to Blanca over the kitchen island.

        He was halfway through his recount of 'Larry Plotter' thus far when Blanca interrupted him.

        "Goodness, you seem rather enraptured by this book! Excuse me for saying this, but you don't seem much the reading type."

        "Oh— Yellow read it to me last night."

        He eyebrows raised a little. "Yevtsye read to you?"

        "Yeah . . . you told her to, remember?"

        Blanca only smiled.

        "I said no such thing."

        Steven opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted (again!) by the sound of the door opening. Yevtsye strode in, looking a little disoriented. She caught the two staring and her expression immediately hardened.

        "I apologise. I believe I forgot my keys."

        After rummaging for a moment through the bowl by the door, she stopped and looked at Blanca.

        ". . . Do you think we could discuss something?" she glanced at Steven. "In private?"

        Blanca set her mug down and stood, ruffling Steven's hair a little before she moved away and up the stairs. "Of course. I'll meet you in our bedroom."

        Yevtsye shortly followed, leaving Steven on his own downstairs. After a little he began to get bored and, finding no other way to occupy himself, he decided he'd like to check up with Connie — and then the rest of his family down in Beach City.

        He stood and wandered up the stairs, tiptoeing past his grandparents' room on the way to his room, but stopped outside as he caught the snippets of a conversation.

        ". . . really don't think we  _trapped_  her," came Blanca's voice.

        "But do you think if we — I — wouldn't have been so . . . Did we drive her to run away? Disguise herself?" There was Yevtsye.

        Steven stepped cautiously closer, pressing his ear to the crack in the door.

        "You're overthinking this, Yellow."

        "I don't think you understand the extent of what she  _did_ , Blue! She prompted civil war, faked her death, ran away, had a child . . . and died in the process. And she . . . she left him in the care of three . . . three. . .!"

        He heard the rustle of clothing from inside, which he took to be Blanca moving to embrace her.

        "It was just a  _dream_ , Yellow. It's alright."

        He leaned closer still and tossed himself off-balance, falling into the door and sending it flying open. He stumbled and caught himself before he hit the floor, slowly raising his eyes to the couple, face flushed.

        Blanca stood stock still beside Yevtsye, who looked like she was about to explode. Steven flinched, expecting an outburst, before she strode forward and captured his wrist in a firm grip.

        "Come, Steven. I have yet to do tonight's shopping. Maybe you can assist me."

 

"I'll have three fillets of ocean perch, thank you."

        The last stop was the fishmonger's. Yevtsye had told Steven that it was simply her turn to choose the dinner tonight, and upon being prodded, she had given no further information.

        The woman at the counter selected the ordered fish and wrapped it, dropping the parcels onto the scale and recording the price.

        "Twenty-one fifty, thank you." As she held her hand out for the payment, she smiled sweetly.

        "What's the occasion?"

        "No occasion." Yevtsye ignored the hand, instead opting to lean over the counter and tap her credit card. "My wife insisted I choose something I like for tonight."

        The hand was retracted rather hurriedly. "Your wife."

        "Do you have a problem with that?" came the snappish reply.

        The woman only coughed, dropped the fish on the counter, and shot her a sideways glance, something like disgust evident in her expression. "No change. Goodbye."

        Yevtsye's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I apologise. I didn't realise that in today's progressive society, there were still dim people who held archaic beliefs. I expect you to realise you have just lost one of your regular customers. You'll have to explain that to your manager, I'm afraid. I can only hope you will treat all future customers with respect, lest you lose your well-paid job. I trust you will have a good afternoon, madam." And with that, she snatched the parcels, turned on her heel, and walked out, leaving the dumbfounded cashier gaping. Steven hurried out after her.

        "What . . . What happened back there? Why did you—"

        "I have no respect at all for people who talk drivel, Steven."

        "But what about—? What about your groceries—"

        "There is a butcher in the city."

        "That's twenty miles away!" he cried in disbelief.

        "So be it. I needn't trouble myself with self-proclaimed smart-minded cashiers who believe I should live my life differently."

        "But— I still don't understand. What—"

        Yevtsye stopped in the middle of the street and sighed. "There are some people that believe same-sex relationships are wrong, or unnatural. Many of them indulge in imbecilic discrimination.  _That_  woman was evidently one of them."

         _"What?"_  Steven shook his head. "But that's—! How is something like that  _wrong_?"

        "It  _isn't_. And I have neither the patience nor the time to waste on the people that think otherwise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Steven is a good boy and goes to bed early.  
> P.P.S. He's such an innocent boy he's never experienced discrimination before :')
> 
> P.P.P.S. I'm so sorry! I've been withholding this for so long because I can't think of how to write Yevtsye's birthday scene. . . I guess I'll update it later when I get inspiration hh?


	10. Gemma Corrupta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Centipeetle x Steven, please dont use design in recent episodes. Well, could you possibly do a T rated romance between the two. He cures her by kissing her." — for a Guest on Fanfiction.net!
> 
> I'm sorry, friendship was the furthest I could go with these two. xx I'm so sorry it took foreverrrr... Hope you enjoyed! :)

"Centiii~"

        Steven called out to the Gem as he swung through the door. It had been a close call since Centipeetle's bodily scrimmage. Upon finding her crew (which a very tense Pearl had promptly poofed) the corrupted Gem's physical disturbance had somewhat calmed — at the very least, Steven had thought, she didn't seem to be in pain anymore. Unfortunately her memory lapses continued, but he was grateful that she always seemed to remember him.

        He stood and surveyed the open-plan room. He couldn't see her anywhere. . . but one of the cupboard doors hung open, and he could hear a crinkling sound coming from his loft.

        "Centiii, where are you?"

        He dropped his bag by the door and ventured up the stairs to find her sitting in front of the TV, captivated by the menu sequence to a game he had recently put in. She was clutching a microwaveable bag of popcorn and chewing intently at the packaging.

        "Hey!" he waved to her despite the fact that her back was turned to him.

        She tensed a little at hearing his voice, but upon turning, she gave a friendly little squawk. He ambled up and sat beside her.

        "Whatcha doin'?"

        She looked down at the bag in her hands, squeezing and crinkling it a little, and back up at the TV. She blinked and let herself fall forward, beak clinking against the screen.

        "Uhh. . . would you like me to cook those for you?" he asked, setting a hand on the bag. She turned her head, cheek now pressed to the television, and gave a little chirrup. Steven took this as an affirmative and gently pried the bag from her hands, hopping up and hurrying down the stairs.

        A few minutes later he came back up with the inflated packet and handed it back to her. Only then did Centipeetle lean back and focus, squeezing the packet again. Bad idea. The thing gave a loud  _bang!_  and she shrieked, flinging it off the loft.

        "Oh— sorry Centi," Steven said apologetically, leaning over to search for the bag. "I should have opened that for you."

        Again he stood and went down the stairs to fetch the popped corn and returned to sit beside her. She shifted over a little, wary eye on the bag in his hands.

        "It's okay. Look." He reached in and grabbed a handful of popcorn which he promptly shoved into his mouth. "See?" he mumbled through the food. "It's good!"

        Still Centipeetle didn't make a move. Swallowing, Steven picked out some kernels for her and held them out. She examined them for a moment, looking confused, and finally chose one to pop into her mouth (beak?).

        On the first muted crunch she shook her head and spat it out. Steven watched disappointedly as the chewed kernel flew through the air. "I guess you prefer Chaaaaps, huh?"

        She seemed to perk up at that, staring at him intently, almost encouragingly. He gave a good-natured sigh and went down to the kitchen. A minute later he was back again, a little out of breath, Chaaaaps in hand. Centipeetle squeaked excitedly and waved her arms, reaching out. Steven was careful to open the bag before he gave it to her this time.

        The Gem happily chowed down on the chips, giving happy gurgles as she returned to watching the TV. Steven stood for a moment, thinking, and then sat, taking one of the controllers into his hands.

        "Would you like to watch me play?" he asked, flicking the cursor.

        Centipeetle's eyes followed the winking icon excitedly, and she gurgled to him in agreement. He chose his current chapter and began to play.

        After a few minutes, the Gem was tapping in the screen, following his avatar, trying to poke it, block it, pick it up. Her eye flicked to the controller in Steven's hands, and then to the dormant one of the floor in front of her, and picked it up. Her thumb easily circled the joystick and the chirruped.

        "You wanna play too?" Steven put down his own controller and leaned forward, plugging something into the television. "Might help to have it connected, first."

        And soon there were two avatars onscreen, moving and jumping about. While Centipeetle's character was aimless, running in circles, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

        "Steveeen!"

        Downstairs the door latch clicked and Steven turned to see Connie in her tennis clothes. He waved to her. "Hey! How was tennis?"

        She dropped her own bag next to his and began the hike up the stairs. "I won two sets!"

        "That's great!" he paused. "How many sets are there?"

        "Three. Six games in each set." Connie stopped at the top of the stairs, gaze landing on Centipeetle. "Uh. . . who's that?"

        "This is Centi! She's a corrupted Gem."

        Centipeetle turned and squawked, player still running onscreen.

        "Oh!" Connie's eyes shone. "I didn't know corrupted Gems could play video games! . . . But, uh, aren't they usually . . . aggressive?"

        "Not Centi!" Steven declared happily, giving her gem a quick kiss. It immediately began to shimmer, and he gasped.

        "Are you healing her?" Connie sounded excited.

        "Yeah! Uh, maybe. . . it hasn't always worked."

        Centipeetle began to paw at her eye-gem, and the shimmer travelled onto her hands and down her arms. Soon her whole body was sparkling.

        Steven jumped to his feet and grabbed his best friend by the arm. "It's never gotten this far before!"

        In a flash, the Gem's form was completely whited out, and then it began to shift. Slimmer, a little taller, a little more humanoid. . .

        Until the glow dissipated, and a confused, one-eyed Gem stared back at them.

        Steven's and Connie's eyes sparkled in wonder.

        The Gem looked around nervously. She didn't seem to know where she was.

        "Hey, Centi!" Steven said softly. His smile was so big it was beginning to hurt.

        The Gem only gazed at him, silent.

        Connie decided to take a gentler approach. "Hey. . . you're safe. I'm Connie, and this is Steven." She spoke slowly, enunciating her words. "Can you tell us your name?"

        The Gem was silent for a few moments.

        "Nephrite," she finally said. Her voice was soft but clear. "Facet-413, Cabochon-12."

        "It's nice to meet you, Nephrite," Connie smiled. "Welcome to Earth!"


	11. Sun and Moon (Greg/Pearl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "I want a story with Greg and Pearl in a romantic relationship without Pearl dying" — for AmberAkatsuki on Fanfiction.net! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> People are awkward. And, in my defence, yes, this is the first step, but I plan to write a second (and maybe third) part. Sorry it took so long!

"So . . . are you . . . a mechanic?"

        Greg laughed. "Nah, but I like to think I am. I only wash cars."

        Upon Steven's eager suggestion, Greg and Pearl had been left alone in the house to talk further. Empire City had been a major turnaround, but after all the hullabaloo on Homeworld, Steven insisted they all take some time to cool down. He'd ordered a pizza for Greg before going out mini-golfing with Garnet and Amethyst.

        "Excuse me for pointing this out, but you don't seem to get many customers," Pearl said doubtfully. "How do you pay for your living costs?"

        "Weeelll . . . I do get child benefit payments. And Amethyst sometimes drops me cash."

        "You do realise . . . that's not  _hers_ , right?"

        Greg rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh. . . whoops."

        Pearl sighed. "Rose used to pull her up on that all the time . . . but she never stopped taking things from humans. Memorabilia, I suppose."

        Greg was silent for a moment. He knew Rose was a precarious topic. "Do you . . . ever miss her?"

        "Rose?" Pearl's eyes were sad. "Of course I do . . . I was with her from . . . almost from the beginning. I helped her escape, I helped lead the rebellion, I fought by her side, we stayed together for thousands of years . . . and then she just. . ."

        When she locked eyes with Greg, she turned away. ". . . I'm sorry."

        "No! No," he sputtered. "It's— It's fine. . . I miss her too. And I bet Garnet and Amethyst do sometimes."

        "Hmm. . ." She hummed, and her gaze drifted to the painting hanging over the door. She gave an unexpected laugh. "You know, Steven once asked me if she was blind."

        Greg was surprised. "Who? Rose?"

        "Yes." She shot him a small smile. "He said he'd only ever seen her in pictures with her eyes closed."

        "Ah . . . yes." He laughed. "I wondered why she always did that."

        "It was because of her eyes," Pearl said softly. When Greg turned to face her, he found she was staring into space. "Motionless human photographs always managed to capture the diamonds. She didn't want anyone to find out, so of course she just . . . found a way to hide it."

        Greg gave a nervous smile. "She was . . . really good at keeping secrets. When we had Steven I realised just how little I knew about her."

        A calm silence hung in the air. Pearl still looked open — comfortable, even — so Greg chanced another question.

        "Do you . . . ever wish that you could have Rose back?"

        Pearl looked at him and frowned. "What do you mean?"

        "I— well, I mean—" he felt his neck flush. "Just, y'know . . . if it meant Steven—"

        "No."

        She cut him off so suddenly he jumped. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

        "No, I don't. I . . . I used to, at the start. But now  . . . I love Steven. I'd never trade him in for anyone else."

        When he smiled, he felt his eyes sting. ". . . Me too."

        Pearl thought for a moment before speaking. She dipped her head. "I'm sorry I was so cold to you in the beginning. I was . . . just so  _jealous_. You were a human she'd just met, and . . . it hurt, I suppose. But that doesn't excuse my rudeness."

        "Oh no, it's okay. I'd— I'd be mad too,  _believe_  me."

        "All in all, you were quite attractive," Pearl snickered. When she raised her head to find his eyes on her, she flushed. "Oh, no!— I'm sorry. That was . . . inappropriate. I. . ."

        He chuckled. "It's fine. I got that . . . a lot."

        When he looked out the window at the moonlit sea, it suddenly dawned on him how repetitive this conversation was. They would latch onto a topic, Pearl would open up, and then she'd start and apologise and shut herself off again. He knew it was probably a step too far, but he shifted over on the couch and put his hand over hers. She looked up, startled.

        "Pearl . . . it's okay to be honest. You don't need to apologise for . . . for thinking things and asking questions."

        Her expression was pinched and her cheeks dusted with blue. Gingerly she slid her hand out from under his. ". . . I know."

        Her tension hung like something alive between them.

         _Man, is she hard to talk to._

        But even if this was hard, he was determined to uphold conversation. Try and find a mutual understanding — if not for them, for Steven. He wanted for them so desperately to get along — it would be unfair not to at least try.

        "Uhhh . . . so I heard you and Steven fused?"

        She gave him a bashful smile. The tension was still there, present in her shoulders and her posture, but lessened. "Yes, we did."

        "Were they like . . . Rainbow Quartz? A reincarnation?. . . Or different?"

        She shook her head in gentle admonishment. "Steven's a completely new person, right?"

        "Yeah, but the gems—"

        "Our gems don't matter so much. A fusion is an amalgam of two or more Gems' physical and mental characteristics. So . . . yes, they were . . . different. Very different."

        She looked wistful. There was a soft light in her eyes.

        "Steven couldn't stop talking about them," Greg admitted.

        She laughed. "That's the way he is. What did he tell you?"

        "Well, uh . . . he said something about a rainbow umbrella and taking two birds with one stone—"

        "Two stones with one bird," Pearl corrected. Her smile was bright and genuine.

        "Ah, that's right — because you had to rescue Ruby and Sapphire, right? — and apparently he's got two more new fusions and a third . . . 'reformed' one."

        "That's right." She nodded. "With Amethyst's new form, Smoky Quartz got an update, and Steven also fused with Garnet and the rest of us."

        His jaw dropped. " _What?_  Can he even do that??"

        She laughed again — she was opening up! This was a good sign. "It would seem so. . . You've seen the fusion carving outside, right?"

        He nodded. "The lady holding the shack?"

        "Yes. That's Obsidian — with Rose Quartz. We managed to form Obsidian with Steven, this time."

        "Whoa! How big were they?"

        "Almost as big as the temple carving."

        "That's  _amazing_. . .!" He paused. ". . . Y'know, I haven't seen any of his Crystal Gem fusions yet."

        "Really?"

        He shook his head. "Only Stevonnie. And I don't even know  _them_  that well."

        "Well . . . We'll have to have a special night in— . . . or out," she said, glancing up at the roof. "I'm sure Steven would love to introduce you to everyone."

        "That would be great. They all sound amazing."

        "They are!"

        He smiled. ". . . Y'know, I've already said this but . . . thank you for fixing my van."

        "It's no problem."

        "No, really—"

        "No, really!" she cut him off, grinning. "I enjoyed it!"

        "Well . . . I'm glad." He glanced out the window. His van was parked out on the beach. "I wouldn't really have a home or anything without it."

        "You could have stayed here," Pearl interjected.

        "Remember last time that happened?"

        She gave a resigned laugh. "I suppose. . ." a quick glance over her shoulder. ". . . But you did fix that containment dome. Temporarily."

        "Well, glad to know I'm appreciated!" He gave her a soft nudge and they both laughed.

        The conversation had abruptly died down, but neither of them seemed to mind. The silence that settled was calm, welcoming — all the earlier tension had evaporated.

        It was after a few minutes that Greg stood up. "There's Steven! With the others. I guess I better clear out."

        Pearl looked disappointed. "So soon? You can stay for dinner, if you like."

        "Nah. Permanent housing's too cramped for me." He started for the door, and then paused. Slowly he turned around. "Hey, wanna grab dinner some time? You don't have to eat. Just to talk, y'know? Get to know each other better."

        The smile she returned was warm. "I'd like that."


	12. Zoomans' Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "The 'Zoomans' are brought back to Earth and have to get used to the 'new' world, while a select number of humans, like those who know the Gems, are made aware of them as well. Maybe throw in a cameo from the Watermelon Steven people, whom the humans of Beach City also seem unaware of." — for Holy Fountains on FanFiction! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> My writing lacks in this one. . . egghhh. The dialogue's all yucky! Help!

"This is what  _you_  wear, Stevann?"

        Y-6 gazed intently at his leather-clad arm, wiggling his fingers experimentally.

        "Yeah! Well— not me, personally," Steven explained. "That's the sort of stuff cool guys wear. It's called a jacket."

        "Jaacket," Y-6 repeated carefully, and his face lit up. "Jaacket! Yes! I like it! But what is a 'cool guys'?"

        "Can I wear what you have, Gareg?"

        Steven turned and found J-10 standing tall in a pink dress. Connie looked helpless beside her.

        Greg visibly coloured. "Oh, this? This is— this is old man stuff!"

        "Dad!" Steven cried stubbornly. "You're not old!"

        "Please, Gareg?" J-10 pushed innocently. "I like your calothes!"

        She enunciated the "th" strangely, like a surprised toddler.

        Greg took a step back. "Well, not  _these_  but— I'm sure we can find you your own!"

        "Yes!" J-10 looked pleased.

        Across the store, U-12 was spinning in her new sundress. She stumbled and sent a potted fern crashing to the floor.

        "Ah— I'll get it!" Connie cried, and she dashed over to help the dark girl up.

        When Steven turned back around, he noticed L-5 (a slender, chestnut-haired youth) by the dressing rooms. Kiki was helping him fit a pair of heeled thigh-length boots on. As she zipped them up for him, he looked incredibly pleased — and then he wobbled and promptly fell on top of her.

        After the healing of the corrupted Gems, Steven had approached Yellow and Blue and requested the return of the captive humans. Though Blue was hesitant, Yellow readily agreed, and a few days later, Steven awoke to find the entire Zoo hovering over the town.

        Of course, as quickly as he could manage, he hid the Zoo in the Strawberry Battlefields and since then had tasked himself with helping the Zoomans adjust to the new developed Earth. The concealing of such an addition to the town could not be kept a secret, and so he had first told a select few citizens about the situation and, inevitably, enlisted some much-needed help.

        And it was working, for the most part.

        The first thing on the agenda had been to dress the Zoomans appropriately, and so far Kiki, Jenny, Buck, Sour Cream, Sadie, Peedee and Ronaldo had turned up at the store to assist them. According to Sadie, Lars wouldn't be coming, as he wanted some time to spend with his family since his return.

       Steven felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Connie.

        "The store's in shambles," she sighed, wincing at another clatter that echoed from behind. "We'll have to come back later and help clean up."

        "And replace some things, too, by the looks of it," Greg put in, rubbing his neck.

        At that moment, J-10 burst out from behind a changing curtain, followed by an exhausted-looking Jenny. "Gareg, look! I am wearing your calothes!"

        Greg flushed and hurriedly averted his gaze. The poor girl had haphazardly thrown on a much-too-big singlet (whose collar dipped dangerously low), and a pair of shorts that barely clung to her hips. Jenny sighed. "I dunno, I think you'd look way better in a dress, JJ."

        "I like these," J-10 replied stubbornly, and folded her arms (thankfully) over her cleavage.

        "I mean, yeah, but what about Boots over there?" The darker girl jerked her head at L-5. "Dude chose his own clothes and he's lookin' stylin'!"

        J-10 blinked.

        "Hey," Steven said gently, and took her hand. She looked down at him inquisitively. "You can wear whatever you like, but these clothes don't seem to fit you. Let's find some in your size."

        "Of course!" she beamed.

        "Hey, Steven." Buck's deadpan voice made him turn around. Standing a head taller beside the teen was F-3, grinning under his fringe of blonde hair and clad in trackpants, a long-sleeved shirt and a puffer vest. "I think my man's ready."

        "Steven!" he whipped around and was met with Sour Cream, with what looked like a dark-haired clone beside him.

        The boy looked helplessly between them all, blinking furiously. There was  _way_  too much going on.

        Connie seemed to notice his distress and took his hand. "Hey, I think they look happy. That's two more people crossed off our list. That leaves just. . . thirty-three more. If we spend a few minutes on each person, we should be done by half-past."

        Steven nodded helplessly.

        "C'mon," the girl smiled, and appealed to Greg. "Mr Universe, could you please take these two to the Pizzas'? I heard Mr Fryman's overloaded with customers today."

        "Yeah— okay, sure thing." He sounded uncertain, but ushered them off anyways.

        "Buck, Sour Cream, did you get the prices on those?" Connie asked.

        They both handed her some crumpled slips of paper.

        "Perfect," she smiled, "Thank you! Could you help a couple of others in the meantime?"

        "Guys!" Steven called. All the Zoomans dropped what they were doing and turned to look at him. "We've got ten more minutes! Let's pick our clothes and go eat!"

        They all gazed at him blankly.

        "Ten more minets?" Y-6 asked interestedly.

        Steven sighed. "If you're not happy with your clothes, we all have one more change and then we're leaving."

        "I'm happy with my calothes," Y-6 replied cheerfully.

        "Okay, good." Steven grabbed his hand and led him to the door, pointing outside. "See that shop over there? Can you go there for me? Just knock on the door and they'll let you in."

        "Knock?"

        Steven rapped his knuckles on the glass shopfront in demonstration.

        Once Y-6 made it safely across the boardwalk Steven ran back and returned to the kerfuffle. "Kiki, how's L-5?"

        "Hey, Steven! I think he's happy," she smiled, and looked up at him from her position on the floor. "How ya feelin', L-5?"

        Her only response was a delighted grin.

        "Alright. Could you please take him to your shop?"

        "Sure thing."

*****

Thirty-one Zoomans and $3,000 later, they were all gathered at Fish Stew Pizza.

        "Will we be eating now, Stevann?" a slight red-haired girl asked.

        The doorbell tinkled and Steven turned to find a band of Zoomans walking back out through the front door.

        "Ah— yeah," he said quickly, "But in here."

        The girl looked confused. "How?"

        He never answered as he hurried outside after the others.

        The Zoomans were congregated around a pot plant a few paces away. He rushed over.

        "What are you guys doing?"

        "Waiting for the fruit," J-10 replied simply, her eyes on the plant.

        "Um— fruit doesn't just . . . appear, like that, here."

        An elderly lady standing at the edge of the circle looked confused. "It doesn't? Then how do you know what to eat?"

        "We choose."

        "How do you know when to eat?"

        "Uh, well . . . we usually eat three times a day. When we wake up, in the middle of the day, and before we go to bed. We don't have to, though. And we can just eat whenever we like in between meals."

        Everyone looked confused except for the tall, muscular lady on the far side of the circle.

        "Whenever we like?" she said, excitement palpable.

        Steven nodded and turned back to the shop. "Yeah. But right now, we're getting food inside. C'mon."

*****

The beach was aswarm with Zoomans.

        Steven had only just managed to convince them all to follow him home before "play".  As soon as their toes hit the sand, the beach was covered in rolling bodies, much to Steven's exasperation and Pearl's detriment.

        "We can't have them all here!" she cried, and whirled to Steven. "Steven! Didn't you put the Zoo in the Battlefields?"

        "Well, yeah, but . . . I just decided to take them into town today."

        "What are they doing?" the Gem pushed, distressed. "Are they hurt? Are they  _sick_?"

        Connie stepped up and laid a reassuring hand on her arm. "It's okay, Pearl. They're just playing."

         _"'Playing'?"_  Pearl asked in disbelief.

        Y-6 rolled onto his back, stretching his hands toward the sky, and giggled delightedly.

        "It's . . . part of their old routine," Connie offered, now shooting Steven a discerned look.

        Pearl sighed. "Okay, just . . .  _please_  clear them out before nightfall." With one last disconcerted look at the Zoomans, she headed back to the Temple.

        Steven cleared his throat. "Okay, everyone. . . we all need to have a shower."

        Pearl shrieked. "To the  _Zoo_ , Steven!"

        With no little effort, Steven and Connie persuaded Pearl to let them in provided they stayed seated in the living room and showered one at a time. Steven relented to B-4's begging and let her in to wash first.

        Between them, Steven and Connie had decided that they would take care of the members of their own sexes respectively, and so when the Connie ushered the dark lady into the bathroom, Steven waited outside the door, keeping an eye on everyone else.

        From inside came the pattering of water and then a cry.

        "B-4,  _no_! Your clothes! You have to take off your clothes!"

        "Why?" came the soft, curious voice.

        "You wear these in the daytime! You don't want them wet!"

        Thirty arduous minutes later and Connie stumbled out with a redressed B-4, whose wet, waist-length hair clung to her back.

        "Steven, this will take  _hours_ ," Connie wailed. "We won't get any sleep if we let them all shower tonight!"

         _"Ooooooooo."  
_

        The chorus made them turn. All thirty-six Zoomans were pressed against the front windows, gazing outside.

        "What is that?" one of them murmured.

        "It looks like a big splash from the sky," another whispered.

        Gingerly, Steven pushed his way to the front and squinted into the darkening night. He let out a gasp of realisation. "It's raining."

        "Raining?" J-10 asked.

        "Everyone, let's go outside!" Steven called, and opened the door. "You can all get clean in the rain!"

        Without reservation the Zoomans pounced at the idea and all filed excitedly outside. There was a collective gasp as the rain kissed their skin.

        "Rain!  _Rain!_ " J-10 cried happily, prancing about on the deck. F-3 and U-12, hand-in-hand, rushed down the stairs and onto the wet sand. The rest of the Zoomans soon followed.

        Steven and Connie stood on the balcony, entranced, watching the happy people. Some of them even took off towards the water, diving and pushing each other into the waves. Steven sagged against the railing, exhausted.

        "I never thought this would be so much  _work_ ," he groaned.

        Connie set a hand on his back. "Hey, I think we did great today, Steven," she cooed. "Look how happy they are. And they're adjusting so fast! I think they'll be ready to meld in with town life in no time."

        He shot her a tired smile. "You think so?"

        She crouched down next to him and gave him a hug. "I know so."

*****

Unfortunately, there were still corrupted Gems roaming the Earth, and Stevonnie and the Gems had agreed to continue their missions until every once had been brought back and healed.

        Upon their return from yet another search, Stevonnie separated and their boy counterpart decided to venture into town.

        His first stop was the Big Donut. Y-6 had taken up a job there two weeks earlier upon Lars' resignation for hopes to open his own bakery.

        When he walked through the door, he found a very cheery Y-6 handing a couple a bag of doughnuts. Upon seeing the boy, the new cashier waved.

        " _Ste_ ven!"

        His language was definitely improving, but he hadn't quite mastered it yet.

        "How's everything going?" the boy asked, sauntering up to the counter.

        "Wonderful! Would you like a doughnut?"

        "Ah— actually, yes please." He slid a bill over. "Surprise me."

        Y-6 disappeared beneath the counter.

        Confused, Steven leaned over, and yelped when the youth shot upright again. "Surprise!"

        For a moment, Steven could only stare, and then he broke into helpless chuckles, eyes streaming.

        "Did I surprise you,  _Ste_ ven?" the youth grinned.

        Steven wiped at his eyes, still giggling. "Yeah, I guess you did. About the doughnuts — I meant, please get me whatever you want, not—" he stifled his laughter with his hand.

        "Oh!" Y-6 grabbed a bag and stepped behind the display cabinet. When he reached inside, he glanced at Steven and cocked his head.

        "What is that on your arm?"

        Steven checked himself. "Oh— right. That's just a cut."

        "A cut," Y-6 repeated. "Isn't a cut for paper? Paper doesn't turn red when you cut it."

        "That red stuff's just blood."

        "Blood?" he said interestedly.

        "Yeah, when you hurt your body, sometimes it bleeds a bit. I'm okay, though."

        A chittering sound erupted from behind the counter.

        Steven craned his neck. "What's that?"

        "Oh!" Y-6 slipped two doughnuts into the bag and stood, grinning. "This is  _Ste_ ven Again!"

        He made a motion with his hand and a small, humanoid figure waddled its way around the cabinet.

        "A Watermelon—?" Steven glanced at Y-6, then at the creature, and back at Y-6. "How'd you—? Where'd you find him— it?"

        "He was on the beach!" Y-6 declared, and set the bag on the counter, taking up the dollar notes. "He is my friend. He is a very good helper."

        "Yeah. . ."

        Steven glanced at the figure uncertainly. It only gave him a friendly wave.

        "Don't be afraid, he won't hurt you."

        "I know, I know. . . it's just. . . he  _is_  friendly, right? He's never attacked anyone?"

        Y-6 cocked his head. "'Attacked'?"

        "Hm. . ." He stole one last glance at the creature. "Just . . . make sure he doesn't hurt anybody, okay?"

        "Of course!" The new cashier deposited the money and waved. "I hope you enjoy your doughnuts,  _Ste_ ven!"

        "Thank you! I will," he assured him, and returned the wave as he pushed open the door. Stepping out into the light breeze, he turned towards the town, and checked his phone.  **12:00pm**.

        He'd better get a move on. Surely the others had picked up jobs just as quickly — and with thirty-five more Zoomans to visit, it was sure to take some time.


	13. One-Shots to be Expected (Probably):

— Two of a Kind (Rhodonite first fuses)  
        Bonus: She will  _maybe_  be confronted and "fired" by Morganite.

— The Answer: As Planned (Blue Diamond managed to catch the rebels and unwittingly ordered her own sister to be shattered)

— Unbubbled — Finally (Steven managed to steal a bubbled Rose Quartz from Pink's museum)  
        "Unbubbled — Finally" will perhaps be set before the Pink Diamond reveal, with Steven introducing himself as Rose Quartz's son. This prompt is based on the heading image. (P.S., if anybody knows the artist, please inform me so I can credit them! Thanks!)

— Geniality (Aquamarine gives Topaz a well-deserved break)

— Shards (Blue Diamond visits the shards of Pink Diamond and tries to talk to her — AU)

— Calm in the Room (Steven talks to Pink Diamond in Rose Quartz's room)

 

**Requests:**

 

— "I'd like to suggest you do one where Steven bonds with the Blue Diamond on Earth post-reveal; maybe using her hair loop as a hammock or something." from tfsyndicate on Fanfiction.net  
        (I'm assuming you mean post-Pink Diamond reveal? Please correct me if I'm wrong!)

— "Request: Could you do a one shot about Steven healing white pearl with her returning to her pink colour and white diamond trying to take pearl back form the crystal gems. And about the group's thoughts and feelings to the reception of pearl belonging go white" from a Guest on Fanfiction.net

— "Hi, can you do one where it's steven x connie and they talk about their mortality and how it'll effect their life together?" from a Guest on Fanfiction.net

— "maybe some Opal? Hopal For Opal am I right?" from ArtyFox2002 on Archive Of Our Own

— "Could i request a fanfiction with Leggy and Padparadscha? (As a ship) fluff maybe??" from ChicBirdi on Wattpad

— "Stevonnie meeting The diamonds. Post series: Steven, Connie, and Lars go on an artifact mission, and find some past experiments of pink." from Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke on Fanfiction.net

— "Pitch #1: A Jasper x Pink Diamond story. This first one comes from me not only being a sucker for the pair, but I found your Pink and Jasper two-shot charming. My main idea is for them to have a sort of secret romance. Lot of cute stuff with the big, rough and gruff Jasper and the smaller, delicate and excitable Pink Diamond. Maybe even a story about Pink actively seeking a relationship and Jasper just dying at the thought.  
        Pitch #2: A Amethyst x Peridot story. See, I really like them as a pair. While I love Lapidot to death, I think they could have something special. I'm thinking maybe a story set after Lapis leaves with the barn. And Amethyst and Paridot end up getting closer and romantically involved.   
        Pitch #3: A Steven bonds with the Diamonds story. Mainly some fluff with Steven getting to know his new family. (Aunts? Grandmothers? Hard to say which they'd be. As sometimes Yellow and Blue are coded to be kinda like Pink's sisters, but often take on more maternal roles with Pink.)  
        Pitch #4: And finally, some Perl x Mystery Girl. I don't even care what you do. I just need more of them in my life." from MattieBoy42 on Fanfiction.net

— "Here's a bit of a crack idea, but it could be interesting: Greg x Barb. Greg is a widower, Barb seems to be a single mother. If done right that could lead to something interesting. And I love Barb, so any excuse to use her is a good one.   
        And I don't know if I've really seen this done yet: Greg x Pink Diamond AU. I don't know exactly what you'd have to change to make it work, but I think it could be interesting to see Greg with Pink Diamond, rather than her Rose Quartz persona.   
        And I don't suppose you could figure out a way to have a story where Steven and Rose can both exist? I wouldn't mind seeing some pure Steven/Rose fluff." from MattieBoy42 on Fanfiction.net

— "More Bellow Diamond, if you could... I really adore the ship. No smut but maybe a bit of fluff?" from Miaowqueenwriter101 on Wattpad

— "On the topic of Steven/Diamond bonding stories, one that would be cute would be Steven interacting with Yellow and Blue Pearl. I'm sad they weren't really part of Legs from Here to Homeworld.  
        And also on that topic, what if the Diamonds shrink down to do things with Steven? That would be adorable on so many levels!"

— "Would love diamonds and Connie one shots :)" from PotatoDragons on Archive Of Our Own

— "Steven shape-shifts into Pink diamond" from Puns_intended on Wattpad

— "Ok, this is an idea I've had but never really did anything with. AU, while mourning for pink diamond, blue ended meeting a human(not Greg:/) and one thing lead to another, after requesting a peridot to examine so discomforts she'd been feeling she discovered she was pregnant, rather then tell any gem apart from said Peridot and her pearl, she decided to go to earth for the child to be born and grow up under pearl and the Peridot's care. blue gives birth to Blake diamond(get the name thing?) who is basically steven's cousin, he's a lot edgier, shows less emotion and has better control over his powers.   
        He has pale skin, is 14 going on 15, tall and average weight, and has blue's hair and eyes. he eventually moves to beach city and meets steven, steven learns they're related and tries to connect with his cousin, but it legit takes a gem monster for blake to show him any indecation he cares." from amf studios on Fanfiction.net

— "1.) Multiple older humans are made young again, possibly those who have connections to the Crystal Gems and their cause.  
        2.) Greg is made young again to before he met Rose and has no memory of her or any of the years that happened afterwards.  
        4.) I wanted to think of something with Centipeetle/Nephrite and her crew, but we don't really know too much that won't likely be answered or outdated by canon, and the above scenarios seem more interesting to me." from Holy Fountains on Fanfiction.net (don't be fooled!! this user was extremely polite and lovely — I just had to cut down their comment)

— "Hi! I would ask for an UA in which Steven is a Hybrid of Lapis Lazuli, he was well cared for and taught by the Blue Court (despite its strangely hybrid nature) and is very close to Blue Diamond (as a son) having grown up as an aristocrat. Old enough, he returns to Earth at the request of Blue Diamond to help the other Lapis in terraforming, but with rebellion at the apex, he will stop at Gem War and is trapped in the mirror." from AquaLazuli on Fanfiction.net

— "Could you write another human au about Blue and Yellow diamond's? Full custody was literally the best" from XLC on Archive Of Our Own

 

  
If anyone who reads this would like me to tweak one of the non-request prompts as part of a request, be sure to let me know!  
        P.S. My deepest apologies if I never respond to your requests! It probably means I've never gotten a notification for it or just forgotten about it. Feel free to comment again or DM me if you're concerned! Additionally, just check the listed requests in this chapter to see if I've noticed your request and have added it to the queue.


	14. Requests Closed!

Requests closed for the moment, lovelies, until I can work through the backlog! Thank you so much for all your combined support <3 xx


End file.
